Scout's Punishment
by Baileaves
Summary: A controlling Spy doesn't like how close Scout and Sniper are getting. He warned Scout there would be consequences, too bad he didn't listen. Warnings for rape/noncon and graphic violence.


**Inspired by the comic "The spy who grabbed Me by Blu-Scout18. You don't have to have read it to read this fic, but it's recommended for context.**

* * *

"Chase... Chase!"

Slowly creeping back into consciousness, the scout was only vaguely aware of someone calling his name. As his head pounded rhythmically, scout reflexively went to move but found himself inhibited. Slightly confused, he tried again, before quickly realizing his hands were bound behind his back. Scout's eyes sprang open at this epiphany and he began to thrash wildly in panic.

"Chase!"

Finally, recognizing the voice shouting his name, scout paused to look to the source.

"John?" The young man's voice came out meekly, as he made out the shape of his boyfriend standing in the middle of the dimly lit room. His arms were stretched over his head and bound to something at the ceiling. Even in little light, scout could see sniper was worse for wear, and could even make out some bruises scattered across his face. Scout was about to ask the sniper what was going on, before spotting the glow of a cigarette off to his left. Slowly the man stepped closer and scout was finally able to see who it was, but he already knew.

"Ah, good. You're finally awake." The spy said after blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"Armand, what the fuck is this?!" the scout shouted angrily.

"Your punishment, of course," Spy replied matter-of-factly.

"I told you to stay away from this filthy bushman and you didn't listen to me."

"You sick freak!" sniper exclaimed "So, what, you're going to punish Chase and force me to watch!?"

The spy smiled wicked; gracefully sauntering toward the sniper.

"Quite the contrary, actually. I realized that the only way Chase will learn this lesson, is if I beat you instead."

"What?! No," Scout cried out in horror.

"Armand, you can't be serious!"

The spy turned smirking dastardly.

"But I am serious mon cher garçon, and I was serious when I told you there would be punishment for your insubordination. But I'm a reasonable man, Chase. If you denounce this bushman and promise to cut all ties with him, then I'll let him go unscathed."

Scout's eyes flickered between Armand and John.

"I-I…" Scout attempted to speak.

"No, I'll take the beating." Sniper quickly interjected.

"John, I can't let you do that-" Scout started before being cut off again

"I can take whatever this slimy bastard decides to throw at me. You've suffered enough by his hands." Sniper growled, as Armand rolled his eyes in turn.

"How touching." Spy snided, before quickly extinguishing his cigarette on the sniper's forearm.

At the low hiss sniper gave, Chase jumped to say something.

"I'm fine kid," John interjected. "I've suffered worse burns from the pyro. I can take it, trust me."

Scout fidgeted nervously, but didn't attempt to argue any further.

"Well, if everything has been decided then, let's begin." Armand said.

Flipping open his balisong, the spy swiftly cut sniper's shirt into ribbons. Scout continued to shuffle anxiously, while sniper carefully watched the spy.

When Armand proceeded to undo his belt, Chase seized in fear immediately. The noise alone enough to trigger a learned fight or flight response from him.

"Y-you're, you're not going to…" Scout stuttered out, his face pale in horror.

"What?" The spy asked, at first, not understanding what Chase was getting at.

"Ugh, hardly. I wouldn't partake with this filthy bushman even if he were the last man on earth." Armand said disgustedly, while quickly slipping the belt out of his loops. As he quickly wrapped it around his fist, he gave a smile to scout.

"Don't worry, Chase. You're the only man for me."

Scout shuddered and sniper can't help but fling a curse at Armand. This earned him a sudden whip with the belt and John cried out more so in surprise than pain. Scout wanted to cry out too, but John's eyes told him not to.

"The punishment will be 50 lashes," Spy decreed.

"Consider that first one a test run. Are you sure you can handle that, Monsieur?"

Scout stared at sniper, trying to convey everything he was feeling. Terror, anxiety, guilt and a flurry of other emotions he couldn't pin down. But sniper's face was calm and assertive as he looked to his lover.

"Yeah, I can handle it." His voice came out confident and unwavering.

Spy smiled before replying.

"Good."

The first whip started and Chase winced harder than sniper. But John kept his eyes locked on him, and barely made a sound, even as the next nine strikes followed through. Around the 15th though, he could no longer hold back and the smallest of whimpers started the bubble through. His head began to drift down around the 30th and by the 40th it looked like his head weighed a hundred pounds. But John kept his eyes locked on Chase, his spirit unwavering.

After what felt like an eternity, the 50th blow finally landed. Only then did John let his head fully drop, panting heavily.

"My, my, I must say I'm impressed bushman." Spy remarked.

"I expected you to crumble half way through, but clearly you still seem to have your wits about you."

John would have had a snappy remark, but all his energy was going toward his laboured breathing. Chase answered in his stead.

"Yeah, he did it. Now let him go." Chase growled.

Spy shrugged.

"Alright, a deal's a deal."

Armand approached the sniper preparing to cut him free of his bonds, but paused, humming to himself.

"What's the hold up? I thought you said we had a deal!" Scout cried out impatiently.

"Yes, of course." Spy said, pausing once more, before turning his head over his shoulder to look at a seething scout.

"How would you like it if I never bothered you again?"

Scout blinked at the spy, completely taken aback by his statement.

"Yes, I'll quit this job and move so far away you'd never hear from me again, and you could continue your little fling with the repulsive bushman."

Scout continued to stare at the spy in disbelief.

"What's the catch?" scout finally managed out.

Spy smiled

"Oh, nothing really. All you have to do is count."

Spy moved around a limp sniper and ran a hand through his hair, earning a slightly lackluster growl from him.

"That is, if your boyfriend here can count out another, oh… fifty lashes, I'll do just that."

"You sadistic lunatic!" Scout yelled. "No, we're done here, so let him go!"

"Wait." John's voice came out quickly. Chase looked at him slack jawed, but this time John wasn't looking at him.

"If I do this...do you promise to stay true to your word?"

"John." Chase said.

"Cross my heart." Spy answered ignoring the scout.

"John, you can't be serious."

The sniper finally faced him again, a look of hopeful determination on his face. A silent conversation was held between the two, neither saying a word for a full minute, before Scout gave a small nod.

At that Sniper finally broke eye contact to face the monster before them.

"Fine, do your worse." John said undaunted.

Armand quirked his mouth into a smirk before speaking.

"With pleasure."

Armand quickly flipped the belt in his hand so the buckle was at the free end and reared back his arm and twisted his entire body into a position ready to strike. It was in that moment Scout knew they had made a horrible mistake.

The crack that followed echoed around the room, along with John's cry. John twisted to seethe at the spy, who only looked down at him in a conceited manner.

"I don't hear any counting." Spy said in a sing-song tone.

Sniper once more glanced at scout, as the boy shook, staring back with tear filled eyes. John dropped his head.

"One." He muttered.

Another crack echoed, followed by another broken number.

Crack.

"Three."

Crack.

"Four."

Crack.

"Five."

The spy's face warped with anger and effort with each blow, and it shook Scout to his very core. Armand slowly looked less and less human. He was transforming into a monster.

At twenty-eight sniper faltered momentarily. The number caught in his throat, before he was able to form the syllables.

"Twenty-nine." John wheezed out with effort.

With his brows tightly knit and his face beet red, Armand struck the thirtieth blow. The sniper only jerked, before falling silent.

The spy panted, as scout sat in stunned silence. There was a moment of deafening quiet, before the belt clattered to the spy gripped a fist-full of sniper's hair, wrenching his head up. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his face was covered in sweat.

"Not so cocky now, are you bushman?" Spy hissed, before dropping him like a bag of garbage.

"John." Scout spoke.

Armand whipped around at that, staring ferociously at Chase.

Scout's eyes went wide and he tried to flinch away. Armand stormed over to him and Chase shut his eyes, tears leaking through.

A hand was gently laid on his shoulder and the surprise of it made him reopen them.

"You see now why I don't want you hanging around that filthy bushman don't you? He isn't good for you." The spy's voice came out so soft and even; if it weren't for the sweat still slick on his brow, Chase would have never believed this was the same man who, just moments ago, had beat his boyfriend unconscious.

Armand looked to scout for a response, but the other still sat silently in shock.

"Can't you see I'm the only one who deserves you?" Armand said more forcefully digging his nails into Chase's shoulder.

"John." the other could only muster forlornly.

Armand snapped into a standing position gripping Chase by the arms and pulling him onto his feet. Scout was pulled out of his shock and began to panic as he was dragged across the room. He stopped when he was stood in front of John's body.

From where he had been sitting, he hadn't been able to fully see the damage that the sniper had taken. With his body slumped in his restraints, scout could see the bruises that marred his shoulders and the blood that oozed down his back.

"See? See how pathetic this creature is? How could you ever think to be with someone like him?" Armand whispered softly in Scout's ear dragging his hands up his torso, and a sob tore it way out of him

"Shh now, I forgive you. I'll make you forget all about that bushman." Spy cooed, undoing scout's pants.

Chase continued to cry as Armand pushed one hand down his pants and the other up his shirt. A tear filled moan was drawn up from him, as spy kissed along his neck.

"Yes, mon cheri, are you ready for me?" Spy asked, letting go momentarily to remove his own clothing. Chase stood still, staring into sniper's face wishing he would look back at him in an assurring way.

When scout felt the blunt tip of Armand's penis against him, he shuddered.

"Tu es à moi." Spy growled huskily, before forcing himself inside.

Scout gave a cry, before continuing to choke on sobs, as Armand rutted into him. With each thrust, scout's legs could support him less and less. He could only lean into the passed out form of his lover for support.

"You're so beautiful, no one on this earth deserves something as beautiful as you. I want you to say my name, cheri."

Armand murmured, snaking a hand down to Chase's cock.

"Say it." He demanded, his fist clamping down on his member.

"John!" Scout wailed.

Suddenly, Chase was on the ground and a foot was driven into his stomach. He gagged in pain, before he was grabbed by a fistful of hair.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Armand screamed.

"Just when I try to make you feel good, you continue to moan his name like a wanton whore!"

He threw Chase back to the ground and stepped over to sniper. He whipped out his balisong and cut the ropes holding John up.

"You want him so bad? Here!" Armand yelled, tossing the limp body next to scout.

"Enjoy his company for now, because next time I won't go so easy on you." Spy hissed before storming out of the room. As the door slammed shut behind him, scout crawled over to John, huddled next him, and cried until, he too, fell unconscious.

* * *

 **I've been wanting to write a fic based off of the comic for a while now. It's definitely a guilty pleasure of mine. I first read it a couple of years ago when it only had about 200 pages. I later visited it after forgetting for a while to discover over 500 pages had been added, and I promptly read them all in one sitting. Anyway, just wanted to gush a little. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
